Business processes may have different degrees of paper intensiveness. Currently, capturing document usage within a process is performed manually. For example, an analyst can illustrate a process flow by preparing a flowchart. A wide range of processes are typically mapped and then reviewed to identify those that are paper-intensive. However, this process is inefficient and dependent on the skills and ability of the analyst.